Wing Zero
by wildkat
Summary: A Gundam Wing, Escaflowne cross over. Rated PG for violence. A mysterious boy appears at Relena Darlen's school. Who is he? Why is he here? And what does Relena have anything to do with this?


  
Disclaimer: This is a cross between Gundam Wing and Escaflowne. I got the idea for one piece off the series Blue Seed, which I also do not own or any of its characters.  
I own only the Kingdom and the character Ryu and his Gundam. I cannot stand Relena, but she is in here. Sorry. I made the words, Rashu Mashe Tenada, up.  
  
Wing Zero  
Part One  
Chapter One:  
Mission Accepted  
  
We open up at the Saint Gabriel School...  
"Bye Miss Dorlin." the instructor said, waving to her favorite pupil.  
"Bye." Relena smiled and balanced her books on her arms as she walked out of the room.  
As Relena was walking though the park there was a sudden flash of bright white light.  
'What was that?!' she wondered.  
Relena dropped her books and ran into the forest, toward where the flash had originated, and came upon a still form. She slowly and cautiously knelt beside it, only to find that it was a boy. He was no older than she was, which was fourteen and he was wearing black and green armor.  
"He must have hit his head, but what's he doing here?" she asked herself out loud.  
Suddenly, giving no warning, the boy stirred. His eyes instantly flashed open. Relena gasped and dropped back. The boy shot up with a start. His hand flew up to his face as if to hide it from her view.  
"It's ok. I won't hurt you." Relena calmly told the boy in her most soothing tone.  
"You saw?!" he asked, half-angry half surprised.  
"Saw what?" Relena replied, confused.  
The mysterious boy whirled around and ran in the direction from which Relena had come, disappearing before she could say a word.  
~~~~~~  
Sometime later...  
"Mission complete. Now to return home." Heero said to no one in particular.  
He returned to the place where he first met the blonde girl.  
'I've got a feeling that that girl is here. I wouldn't come back here if it were not the only way home.' He thought to himself.  
He heard a twig snap and spun around in the direction of the noise.  
'What was that?'  
"I thought I find you here." a familiar female voice said.  
The girl stepped into view.  
"Leave me alone!" he demanded.  
"Not until you tell me your name."  
'She's so stubborn!' "My name! You've been chasing me around just for my name!"  
"I guess so."  
"That's it! I'm leaving!"  
"Leaving, but you just got here!" she protested.  
He stared at the Dragenergist in his hand. In its reflection he saw his home, his family, and his friends. Things that had seemed so long lost.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"Nothing." He replied.  
"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be staring at it so hard." she countered.  
Heero raised his hand, still clutching the energist, into the air and called out: "I Heero Yuy, Sovereign of the Paricencial Kingdom, call upon the gate to return home!"  
"Heero Yuy?" 'So that's his name.'  
"Don't follow." he ordered, glaring at her as he stepped into the tunnel that had appeared before him. Despite what Heero said, Relena followed him, staying out of sight.  
~~~~~~  
"Finally I'm home!" Heero called out joyously.  
A twig snapped.  
"Who's there?!"  
There was a low chuckle emanating from the brush.  
"Show your self coward!" he demanded with his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
Three scoundrels appeared. Each was carrying a weapon of some sort.  
"Well…well…what do we have here?" the first scoundrel asked, sarcastically.  
"Looks like a lost little boy." a second said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"I'm not little and I'm not lost!" Heero shouted, drew his sword, and took up a battle stance.  
"Oh a tough guy. Get him boys!" the third scoundrel and apparent leader, shouted.  
The two men attacked, but Heero evaded every blow, managing a few good slices with his weapon.  
Suddenly the leader cried out: "Let's get out of here!"  
They ran away.  
"Come back you cowards!" He yelled. Then said in a smug voice: "I guess I scared them away."  
"Or it could have been us." Came the reply from behind him.  
Heero turned around to see four Royal guards in Mobile Suits standing directly behind him. He smiled at the sight of three familiar faces as the four faceplates swung up.  
"Trowa! Quatre! Wufei! -." He stopped short. "Who's that with you? A new recruit?"  
I mirthfully laughed.  
"Don't you recognize me?"  
"No. But you do seem familiar."  
"I should Heero because I'm Ryu, your twin brother."  
"No, you can't be Ryu. He's the same age as me. I'm only-." He stopped to count on his fingers.  
"Fifteen." I suggested.  
"No. I'm only thirteen."  
"No. You're fifteen. The same age as I."  
"Prove you're my real brother."  
"What do I have to do? Show you the family birthmark on my right arm?"  
"For proof yes."  
I slid off my armored glove, rolled my sleeve up and showed the black dragon birthmark that accompanied every Yuy in the bloodline.  
"It is you!" Heero cried in joy. "It's good to see you! It is good to see you all!" he added.  
"As it is good to see you."  
I slapped Heero heartily on the back, almost knocking him to the ground.  
"Do you have it?" Trowa asked, concerned.  
"I would've never come back without it."  
"Couldn't come back without it." Trowa corrected.  
"Let's go home." Quatre suggested and looking around in worry.  
It was unsafe for the princes to be out in the open in this particular part of the woods.  
~~~~~~  
"It has changed a lot!" Heero said, turning around, and checking out his old home.  
"You remember what it looked like before?!" I asked surprised.  
"Of course! How could I forget?!"  
"You were twelve and unconscious when you left." Ryu informed him.  
"Impossible! I left a year ago! And I was awake!"  
"No little brother."  
I shook my head.  
"You've been gone for three years and you were out cold when you left."  
A look of shock crossed Heero's face.  
"Have you forgotten that our years are different from anyone else's."  
"Yes. I guess I did. But three years!" Heero shook his head in disbelief.  
Just then a male voice comes screaming out of the kitchen: "Ryu!"  
"What's wrong?!" I jokingly called back. "Did you set your hair on fire again?!"  
"No! There's something alive in the food! It tried to bite me!"  
"Who's that?" Heero asked, curiously.  
"You don't recognize Duo's voice?" Quatre asked, surprised. "Boy have you been away too long."  
"Duo? Duo!" he yelled.  
"Who's that?!" Duo called back.  
"Come on out of the kitchen Duo. It's just Heero." Trowa replied.  
"Heero!"  
There was a loud bang followed by a loud crash and moderate cursing. Finally a dark figure shot out of the kitchen and stopped at my side. He took a good look at Heero before speaking.  
"It is you!"  
Duo clapped him on the back, really hard, in the same place his brother had hit earlier.  
"Long time no see."  
"Duo." * Cough * "You haven't changed. Got a little taller, other than that you haven't changed."  
"Boy have you changed Heero." Duo then turned to Ryu and said: "Hard to believe he's going to become King tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?! But I just returned!"  
I smiled gently at him.  
"Yes we know."  
~~~~~~  
Later that evening we were sitting on the roof of the castle looking at the stars. I playfully ruffled Heero's hair. During the evening, we can act like true twin brothers.  
"Hard to believe, that in a few hours, I'll be bowing to you."  
"It's hard for me to believe." Heero snorted. "Why were we born Princes?"  
I sigh. "I don't know Heero. Sometimes I ask myself that question."  
"If we weren't Princes we could be the true brothers we always wanted to be."  
"That's just a dream Heero. We're princes and nothing's gonna change that."  
I stood up and faced my twin brother. Heero stood up as well.  
"Yes there is! I won't take the throne over the rightful heir!"  
"I'm not that person." I said and got up and climbed back into Heero's room.  
A look of shock and disbelief spread over Heero's face as he followed.  
"Why?!"  
"I wanted you to have a opportunity I knew that I couldn't take. You are strong enough to bear the weight of the crown."  
"No I'm not!"  
"You are. You have a secret strength hidden inside of you. You just have to find it."  
"What are you talking about Ryu?!"  
"I swore on the family's code of arms not to tell you this until I was sure you were ready. I believe that time is now."  
"Tell me what?"  
"Each male member of our family's bloodline has special powers that they are born with along with the birthmark and-."  
"Do you have this power?" Heero interrupted.  
"Yes, but yours' is the strongest one ever born in the family. That is why you're the rightful heir."  
"The strongest?"  
I playfully ruffle my little brother's hair again.  
"Yes."  
"Why can't we rule together?"  
"Oh Heero. If it was just so simple we could be the brothers father always wanted us to be."  
"Why isn't it simple?"  
I stood up and started to leave.  
As I closed the door I said: "Get some sleep. Tomorrow's a huge day."  
~~~~~~  
* Horns trumpeting *  
"I Heero, Prince of Paricencial Kingdom. Hereby pledge, that my rein shall be as according to my father's rule and his before him."  
"Rise King Heero and receive the sword that is proof of your kingship of the Kingdom of Paricencial."  
I come forward.  
"Sire, let me be the first to pledge my loyalty and kneel before you."  
I pledge and kneel.  
"Rise! You nor anyone in my kingdom shall kneel before me."  
"Sire." I turn around and thrust my fist in the air and shout: "Long live King Heero!"  
The crowd choruses it back: "Long live King Heero!"  
* Horns blaring *  
"What's that?!" Heero asked surprised.  
"The warning horns! We're under attack!" A soldier yelled.  
The land shakes and buildings fall. Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei scramble for the mobile suits to try to fight the enemy, but the enemy is nowhere to be found.  
"Where are they?!" Trowa yelled over the comm.  
"'Can't see 'em!" Duo yelled back at him.  
"Duo!" I yell to warn my friend. "Behind!"  
I shouted too late. Duo's mobile suit is sliced to ribbons. Luckily Duo had already escaped.  
"Run Heero!" I shout out though the pandemonium to wherever my brother may be. Then I yell toward the crowd: "All able men, follow me! Everyone else to the mountains!"  
"Ryu!" Heero called to him in a frightened voice.  
I stop running and tell the men to go ahead.  
I then find Heero and put my hands on his shoulders as a comfort and to speak into his ear: "Take the Wing Zero and flee."  
"Wing Zero?" Heero repeated confused.  
"It's in the Church."  
"I want to stay with you and fight."  
"Go!"  
Heero runs for the Church.  
"Protect your King as well as yourselves!" I shout toward the remaining MS and run for my own.  
~~~~~~  
Heero gets to the Church without any problems.  
After he forms a blood bond to the Dragenergist, he and holds up and shouts: "I found that we are connected by blood and a part of each other! As the Royal blood courses through my veins so do you! Wing Zero arise from your slumber and save this Kingdom as you did nearly a hundred years ago!"  
Suddenly he hears a pebble shift. A tiny, almost undetectable sound, but he had heard it. He whirled around and came face to face with her.  
"You!" his eyes narrow. "How?!"  
"I followed you."  
"I told you not to Relena-."  
Suddenly the floor began to shake and gave way, exposing a Gundam as it rose.  
"What is that?!" Relena cried in surprise.  
"Wing Zero." Heero answers in awe.  
Heero puts the Dragenergist inside the green jewel on the front of Wing Zero. Then jumps inside and activates the Gundam system.  
"Move Relena!" He angrily shouts. "You're in my way!"  
Just then, Relena notices something weird about a section of the wall to the side just behind Heero. Her eyes widened as she realized it was moving.  
"Heero! There's something behind you!"  
He blocks. Relena notices the wall to the right was moving.  
"Heero! There's another one to the right of you!"  
He couldn't fight two at once. One brought its blade up and it fell. The sound of metal against metal filled the room for only as second. Relena had closed her eyes and awaited the blood-curdling scream, but it never came. Heero looked for the source of the sound only to see my lone figure blocking the deadly blow.  
"Ryu!" Heero called from the inside of the cockpit of the Zero.  
"Move it Heero!" I managed to shout out. A pain filled scream replaced my voice as a shot hit me in the shoulder. "Take the Wing Zero and the girl and flee!" I screamed through my pain.  
"No! I won't leave you!" Heero yelled.  
"You must!" I yelled back. "To insure that the kingdom has a future and a king and that I know you are safe, you must run!" I close my eyes and concentrate. Chanting the familiar words, Rashu Mashe Tenada, over and over again.  
A beam of light surrounds them and they are gone.  
"Farewell my brother." I whisper as one lone and solitary tear runs down my face.  
I feel a blinding pain and I fall. Heero's last picture of me was horribly mind scarring. It was of me lying on the ground not moving. My blood everywhere and me being surrounded by the enemy, as they slowly appeared from the invisibility that had cloaked their massacring MS. As the blade was raised above my head, Heero's screams echoed though the wall of light back down to me.  
"NOoooooo!"  
I accepted my fate like a man and like a Prince. As the blade came swinging down my last thoughts were to my little brother. 'Sorry. Looks like I'm finished…'  
The darkness came and I accepted it…  
  
Chapter 2  
Love, Pain, and Dreams  
  
Relena awakes sometime later to find Heero laying with his legs curled up against his chest. His face streaked with tears.  
"Heero?"  
She gently shook him, which makes him wake with a start.  
"Where are we?" Heero asked confused.  
"I've haven't a clue." Relena replied.  
Heero surveyed the area coming up with a conclusion. "Looks like the Sanq kingdom."  
It struck a nerve with her.  
"What's the matter?"  
"That name, it sounds so familiar like I've been here before."  
"Well forget about it."  
Suddenly a branch snaps and the forest becomes quiet.  
'It's too quiet.' Heero thought to himself.  
"Stand your ground men!" came the order from the bushes.  
'An attack?!' Relena thought to herself.  
"Stay here while I investigate!" came the voice again.  
Soon a man comes walking into the meadow where Heero and Relena stood. Neither recognizes him because a mask conceals his face.  
"Stop right there!" Heero threatened with his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
"Intruder drop your sword or face me!" the Man started with an air of calm and ended in anger. "I know you are a member of Oz. As for the girl, she must be a prisoner of yours."  
Heero and the man drew their swords at the same time. The soft hiss of the blades caused shivers of fear up Relena's back, but she regained her composure.  
"I am not a captive!" Relena snapped.  
"Oz." Heero repeated. "Oz! I'll make you pay for insulting me!"  
Heero attacked. The man evaded every blow, but not making a move to attack, making Heero angry even more.  
"Face me like a man!" Heero yelled angrily. "If that's what you are!"  
"I am not afraid of a boy." The Man said calmly and blocked Heero's blow with enough force to throw Heero backwards. Heero's land uncovers part of the concealed Gundam.  
"Or a machine."  
He pointed toward Wing Zero with his sword.  
"You should be-!" Heero stops short.  
His eyes glaze over in pain and he falls forward.  
"Got him!" Came the triumphant cry from the bushes.  
"Good work, but I could have handled him." The man replied.  
"Why'd you hurt him?!" Relena rushed to Heero's side.  
"We didn't hurt him." He replied icily and sheathed his sword. "He's just out cold." He turned away from her to give instructions to his men. "Grab the boy and the Mobile Suit!" Then he turned to Relena and said: "Come with me back to the palace where it is safe."  
He escorted Relena to a carriage waiting by the road. Relena watched from the carriage as both Wing Zero and Heero were carted off and detained.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Heero awoke in a small room.  
"Have I been imprisoned?" he wonders out loud.  
His eyes adjust better to the dim light filtering through the grimy window that was near the roof.  
'No, just in a stupid looking room.'  
In the great dining hall the mysterious stranger receives the news that Heero is awake…  
"He's awake already?" he stated in surprise.  
He slams his cup down.  
'Da**ation!' He turned to Relena and calmly spoke: "He must be a strong boy."  
"He is!" Relena snapped.  
"My! And what is your problem?" the Man asked sarcastically.  
"You attacked us!" Relena snapped again.  
"You intruded into our kingdom! And your friend is a member of Oz!" The Man's voice rose.  
Relena cringed at the way he said friend.  
"How many times do I have to tell you Heero's not a member of Oz! He's the-!"  
He snaps his fingers, cutting her off.  
A servant appears and he speaks to him in a low voice: "Have a bed made ready, we have a guest that isn't going anywhere tonight."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Later that night...  
"Let me out of here!"  
Heero was pounding on the door. He was still in that room. Unexpectedly the door opened and he fell out onto the cold, hard, marble floor of the hall. Only to be greeted with two swords pointed in his face.  
"Stay where you are!" a Guard bellowed.  
"Let him go!"  
The guards let him pass.  
"You!" Heero snapped when he saw who had freed him.  
"Can I talk to you in private?" the man from earlier asks.  
"Sure."  
They walk down the hall to the Man's chamber and entered. The man seated himself on his bed.  
"Can I trust the King of Paricencial." He shows the royal seal on the sword.  
"Yes."  
He throws the sword to Heero. "First of all, my name is Zechs."  
"Alright Zechs, what's this about?"  
"I hate to tell you this, but... You are one of the only three hundred surviving people from the Kingdom of Paricencial."  
"No!" he said in disbelief.  
"The entire Kingdom burned to the ground."  
Heero took a deep breath. "How do you know that?"  
"My merchants were passing though and saw it burn to the ground."  
"Do you know any of other survivors?"  
"No. Only seventy men got away, you're one of the only seventeen surviving young men."  
"No." Heero had an absolute look of horror on his face. He sadly started talking to himself. "Duo." Duo's picture appeared in his mind's eye. "Trowa." then Trowa appeared. "Quatre." Quatre's picture appeared in his mind "Wufei." his picture appeared in his mind. "And my..." he trailed off.  
"I'm sure they're ok."  
"No. It was too hard for them."  
"But you stand here before me."  
"I was transported here by my broth…" Heero trailed off.  
"Your who?"  
"Brother."  
"Huh? What did you say?"  
"I said my brother!" Heero snapped angrily.  
"Your brother?! The King had only one son and that is you."  
"No. There was twins born and I am one of them."  
"Twins! He never told my father about twins, just about you."  
Heero and Zechs talk into the night.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Three months after the Kingdom's fall…  
"Run! Run Heero!"  
"Ryu! Where are you?!"  
"Take the Wing Zero and flee!"  
"NOOOO! Huh? It was just a dream." 'No! It was real! I lost four of the best friends I ever had, and my own brother!'  
Heero picked up his sword. He slid it out of its scabbard just far enough to show the Royal Crest. Then he threw the sword angrily on the bed. It bounced once before settling back on the bed. The moon's light glinting off the Royal Crest show two black dragons standing on two legs, back to back, spewing fire and between them a shield with an X of banners on it. Coving the each of the banners were four silver stars.  
'What good am I to my Kingdom if I couldn't even protect my own brother and my best friends?!' he thought bitterly to himself.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
That night Heero had a different dream...  
In the distance he could see his brother and four friends. They were talking to him...  
"Heero. You must understand that we died for you, as we pledged we would. It wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself." I calmly said to him.  
"Yes it was!" Heero snapped back.  
Duo appeared beside me.  
"Heero. You let none of us down. We let you down."  
"No, you didn't!" Heero begged.  
Trowa appears beside Duo.  
"Yes we did, we let the kingdom fall."  
"No, no you didn't!" Heero begged again  
On the other side of me Quatre appears.  
"It wasn't your fault, we were caught off guard."  
Wufei appeared next to Duo.  
"There are more than one thing in life is worth living for and we are not them. You have a Kingdom to take care of. Do not worry about us."  
"It wasn't your fault." I stated softly.  
He ran toward them, but the more he ran the farther they would get until they were completely gone.  
"It wasn't your fault… It wasn't your fault… It wasn't your fault." Echoed back to him.  
"Stop it! It was my fault!"  
He pounded a fist into the ground, which, surprisingly, felt like the bed. He abruptly awoke in a cold sweat. He cradled his head in his shaky hands.  
"Why?! Why must you torment me so?! Why do you haunt my dreams and my nightmares?!" he choked out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in a cave like structure of machinery, a dark figure watches the pool that is its window to everything. It laughs and turns toward the four limp, yet conscious, figures hanging on the wall.  
"Pathetic." It spat toward them. "That is the all mighty and powerful Silver Star Child of Paricencial?! He is nothing more than a child!" It hissed. "He is of no threat to me! You have put faith in a child the same as you weaklings! You have lost hope and yet you do not break under the physical pain I inflict on you?!" It walks up to one of the figures, the male completely covered black, and yanks him up by his hair. He does not cry out even thought there are tears in his eyes. "What I want to know is why?!"  
Duo spat into its eye and the thing dropped his hold on his hair to wipe it away.  
"Why you insolate little pig!" it hissed and slapped him hard across the face.  
"Look to the soul you have imprisoned for the answer." Duo softly replied and passed out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Months passed until a year had gone by...  
'A year has gone by. A year and I've lost hope. Never bothering to search to see if you'd lived 'cause I know you didn't.' he thought to himself. "Why?" he suddenly said out loud.  
"Huh?" Relena was startled by the sudden question.  
"Why?" he repeated.  
For the first time since she met him, Heero had the look of a lost little boy in his eyes. She wanted so much to comfort him, but she new that wasn't possible because the once proud young King of a once proud Kingdom wouldn't let her.  
"Why what Heero?" Relena asked softly.  
"Why did they have to die?" Heero asked painfully.  
"All things have to die at some point." Zechs commented.  
"But why at such a young age? We would all be sixteen years old today." Heero's voice cracked.  
"It's just in the grand schemes of things." Relena commented dryly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
* Evil chuckling *  
"Poor little king. He so much wanted to save you all. Especially his twin brother."  
"You evil slimy Bast**d! If I ever get my hands on you I'll-" Duo pulls on his laser braces.  
"You dare threaten me!" The creature roared. "You will regret it!"  
"We threaten only when we mean it." Trowa coolly stated.  
The creature glared at Trowa and then smiled, for it knew his weakness. It walked over to Quatre, who was shaking uncontrollably, and put a finger under his chin and lifted his head up...  
"What's the matter little one? Are you afraid?" It asked calmly.  
Trowa began to pull on his braces like Duo, he was frantic to get free. Quatre nodded a shaky affirmative to the question.  
The creature let his head go and roared: "You should be!"  
"Leave him alone!" Wufei angrily yelled.  
"Oh. So the quiet do speak!" the Creature said in mock surprise and then smirked. "To tell you the truth. I thought you were the smart one."  
"How so?" Wufei asked curtly.  
"You kept QUIET!" It roared again.  
Then it turned back to the pool, chuckling, to watch the worm he had so long ago baited on his hook. He was on the roof practicing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Zechs have you seen Heero?" Relena asked.  
"I think he's on the roof practicing with his sword."  
"Thank you."  
'That girl... Could she be...? No she couldn't be... Yet it is possible.' Milliardo thought to himself.  
Relena did in fact find Heero on the roof practicing. When he saw her, he stopped in mid-slice. Then realizing his mistake he mentally slapped himself.  
He sheathed his sword all the while muttering: "Ryu would've chided me for that mistake."  
"Heero." She greeted him.  
"Relena." He acknowledged her.  
Heero sits down on a flagstone and everything is quiet, until... "Relena?"  
"Yes Heero?"  
"I'm sick of running from Oz. I want revenge for my friends and my brother."  
"Heero... Fighting won't solve anything and neither will revenge."  
"I'm so tired of running. So tired…"  
He drew his knees up to his chest and sat there for a while, until a look came into his eyes.  
"I want to fight."  
"Heero, what did you just hear me say?"  
  
Chapter 3:  
War Sheds both Blood and Tears  
  
Heero's mind was somewhere else.  
"Heeero!" my voice echoes in his head.  
"Huh?"  
He shakes his head.  
"Relena, did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Nothing." 'That was Ryu's voice, I know it was!'  
"Heeero!" my voice echoed again.  
'This time I'm sure of it!' "It's Ryu!"  
"Where?!"  
Cold voice: "Right here Little King."  
"What did you say?!" Heero snapped and whirled around. "Show yourself coward and you shall pay for the crimes you have committed against my Kingdom and my family!"  
Suddenly a shadow appears and started laughing.  
"Is this the reason you fight me so, boy?" It asked itself more than Heero. "This little boy?"  
"Show your face coward!" Heero yelled.  
"Is that anyway to greet your brother?" the shadow hissed.  
The shadow slowly morphed into a perfect likeness of me except for the eyes, they were black instead of Prussian blue.  
"NO!" Heero cried out in horror.  
"Heero! Don't believe your eyes, it not him!" Relena yelled out.  
"Heero help me…please. Not much time." My voice was weak and pain-filled.  
Heero's heart skipped a beat as my voice called to him, he knew who it was.  
"Ryu!"  
"Yes…it is…me…" Before I could finish the voice broke in, yelling at me, with: "You shall pay for your meddling boy!"  
Suddenly a boy, that looked like Quatre when he went crazy, showed up in a mobile suit and started torching the Kingdom.  
"The Kingdom's burning!" Relena yelled toward Heero.  
Zechs came into the scene in Tallgeese followed by several MS.  
He looked down on them and yelled: "Heero get to Wing Zero! Relena get out of here! We can hold them off."  
"Give me the King of Paricencial and you may live!" "Ryu" boomed out.  
"Never!" Zechs yelled.  
"Long live the Sanq Kingdom!" One of Zech's men yelled out.  
"Then give me the Princess, Relena!"  
'Impossible!' Zechs thought, startled. 'How'd he find out?!'  
"Princess?!" Heero turned to her. "Relena you're a Princess and you never told me!"  
"She never knew!" the shadow screamed. "I destroyed the Kingdom of Sanq at the time their parents were the King and Queen! She was sent to the Mystic Moon as a baby to save her from me! But now that she's back I will have my revenge!"  
"Zechs you orders?!" Man 1 asked.  
"Attack the boy responsible for the city being burned."  
"What about that?" Man 2 asked.  
"It's mine!" Heero snapped.  
"No! it's mine! That thing killed my father and mother! I thought it had killed my little sister, but apparently not! Relena Peacecraft that was her name and that is Relena's true name! For I am Millardo Peacecraft, heir to the thrown of the Sanq Kingdom and her brother!"  
"Nice speech, but it won't save you. But now that I know where you've been hiding Millardo I can have a little fun. I took a little pleasure in slowly killing your father, brave man he was, more like a foolish man." It said with a grin. "The same for you kid." It said indicating Heero.  
Anger lit up Heero and Millardo's faces. Millardo attacked and Tallgeese was destroyed. Millardo escaped and landed on the ground dazed, but unhurt. Not for long if the creature could help it.  
"Millardo, your Mother had a blood curdling scream. Remember it?"  
Suddenly that exact same scream filled the air; it was coming from the creature.  
"STOP IT!" Millardo screamed under the assault. His hands flew to his ears to block the horrible sound. His mask cracked and fell off.  
"That scream, I remember it." Relena kept saying over and over.  
"That foolish mortal, whose body I now possess, was the one who saved you from death. The foolish boy was on a trip with the King and Queen of Paricencial in this Kingdom. The guards never noticed me. I slipped into the hall where the Kings and Queens were staying. I fought the two kings and decapitated them both."  
The creature stopped and looked at the sickened look upon the Princes' faces.  
"Then I headed into the room and found the two Queens were there each holding a baby girl. They saw me and laid the babies back in the cribs and stood defiantly in front of the cribs. I attacked and killed the two Queens and turned toward the girls. I never noticed you three pipsqueaks near the door until they attacked me. You two grabbed my legs while the third one attacked me with a sword. I still have scars you little brat!" He hissed the last line angrily to himself. "I knocked the two around my legs unconscious and advanced toward the babes. The third boy still stood in my way. He started chanting in another language and the two babes disappeared in a column of light. The light triggered the guards and my body was destroyed, but not my soul."  
"The boys you fought was me, Zechs, and my brother!" Heero hissed. "The boy that saved the Princesses was my brother! And that body is my Brother's!"  
"Oh, yes I know that. He had to be dead before I could enter his body." He replied and then as if remembering something. "Oh by the way little King, I enjoyed slicing your four friends into ribbons. The one with the braid had a really lovely, blood-curdling, ear-splitting scream. Would you like to hear it?"  
"NO!" Heero yelled in anger and raised his sword.  
The creature assaulted Heero with an imitation of Duo's scream. Heero's ears nearly busted. He almost fainted at the sound and he nearly dropped his sword.  
"And so did the blond, quite lovely."  
He assaulted Heero again, only this time with an imitation of Quatre's scream. Heero staggered at the assault. It stopped and the creature smirked.  
"The other two kept silent. What a pity I so looked forward to their screams."  
"SHUT UP!" Heero attacked angrily and the creature easily dodged.  
"You never could attack aggressively enough." my voice chided him from the creature.  
"SHUT UP DAM*IT!"  
Heero sliced the creature's face and blood came flowing out. It would leave a scar across his eye and down his cheek. The creature screamed in rage and attacked. Knocking Heero down to the ground. The creature prepared to deliver the boy king a final blow. Heero prepared to receive the final blow, but it never came. Heero looked up to see a see-through version of me standing in front of him with my arms crossed in an X to block the blow. Heero's jaw nearly hit the ground.  
I turned and smiled. "Heero. You haven't changed over the year. You have got to let me go. Kill my body. It will not kill my soul."  
"I-I can't kill you! You're my brother!"  
"You have to!"  
"Ok. I will kill you."  
"That's the Kin-Heero I know." I replied and grabbed the creature that once had been my body and held him in a pin.  
"Rest in Peace brother." Heero calmly said and charged.  
He ended up stabbing the creature though the stomach.  
"Thank you Heero." I said and disappeared back into my body.  
A cold chill went down Heero's back as a colder wind swept through the field. A light, black, impure, and darker than night came screaming out of me. The light faded with a blood-chilling scream and I fell to my knees. Then fell the rest of the way to the ground, onto my back.  
Heero crawled over to me. His sword still embedded in my slowly dying body. He wrapped his hands around the hilt and pulled the sword out. When the blood came flowing out he dropped the sword. He cradled my head in his lap. He sat there crying and all of a sudden he let out a pain-filled, agonized cry.  
Relena cringed at the cry. She was concerned for me and for Heero. She ran over to Heero and me and pressed her hands on the wound to stop the blood. Heero never moved his gaze from my face, the face of his brother. Studying for and watching for and hoping for any signs of life. A tear ran down his cheek onto my forehead.  
"Heero?" asked my weak voice.  
"Ryu! You're still alive!"  
"Not for long." There was a gurgle in my voice. I noticed the tears that were on his face. "Hey." I said in a strained voice and weakly reached up to brush the tears away. "Yuy's never cry and Yuy's never die."  
Millardo walked up to Heero and me. The fire in his eyes where both his and the reflection from the town burning around them.  
He softly spoke to Heero: "You may be able to save him."  
Heero looked at him in surprise and asked: "How?!"  
"Bring him into the palace, quick."  
Heero, bloody, picked up equally bloody me and carried me into the palace. Leaving his bloodstained sword behind on the battlefield. Walking down a corridor Millardo lead him into something that looked like a chapel.  
"Put him down on there." Millardo said, pointing to the raised platform in the center of the room.  
Heero eyed it distrustfully.  
"Please Heero… Trust him." I pleaded with him.  
"For you Ryu, I will."  
Heero sat me down on the raised platform. Suddenly a man dressed in a robe appeared. He chanted something and moved his hand over the body. The man moved to the left soon after. More robed men appeared and the four of them formed a circle, motioning for Heero to join them, which he reluctantly did. So after they began to chant in different languages, all of them except Heero. He didn't know what they were chanting so he just concentrated. Suddenly a bright white light erupted around them, enveloping my body as well, and blinded Heero. Heero opened stinging his eyes to find himself on a plain. Then he saw, for the second time, a ghostly form of me.  
"It's not your time." One of the men said. "Come back."  
My ghostly appearance smiled and disappeared. Suddenly Heero found himself back in the palace. All of a sudden I sat up and looked at the wound where it would be. To Heero's astonishment and happiness it was gone. Even the one across me eye was gone.  
"Thank Kami." I muttered to myself. "I thought there would be scars."  
I looked around as if expecting someone.  
"What are you looking for?" Heero asked, still stunned.  
"It's not what, it's who. I thought defeating Trieze would bring the others back."  
"I guess not." Heero replied, now just as disappointed.  
"We have to rescue them."  
"We're helping." Zechs commented.  
"Alright." I agreed. "But not the Princess, she's going to have to stay behind."  
Before Relena could protest Heero interrupted.  
"How will we get there?"  
"Our Gundams, their suits."  
"Gundams?" Heero asked confused,  
"What? You didn't know about the other five Gundams? There is one for the each of us, Wing Zero for you, Typhoon for me, Deathscythe Hell for Duo, Heavyarms for Trowa, Sandrock for Quatre, and Ultron for Wufei."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile…  
Trowa, Duo, and Wufei watched as Quatre's bonds were released. Quatre fell limply to the ground. A minute or two passed before he stood again.  
"Good, you're free. Now how about getting us free?" Duo asked, annoyed.  
"No."  
"Nani?!" came Duo's reply. "What do you mean no?!"  
"Why would I free my own prisoners?" it smirked.  
"Just great." Duo muttered. "It got Quatre."  
  
{Part two coming up!}  
  



End file.
